The Clown
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: The Princess of The Candy Kingdom, describes and shows what she really feels. All Characters belong to their respective places.


Late night in Candy Kingdom Palace where everyone is soundly asleep, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is very much awake in her lab doing her research and experiments on how to make her people live their lives better without anymore hindrance. She tries to at least copy Human behaviour on how to keep developing for a better life. She indeed studied Humanity since she was 15 and no surpirse that she was intrigue with Finn as "the last human" on Ooo.

"Just one more drop and we are done" she said as she holds a beaker very carefully as its contents dropped of to the container below it. Chemical below it made a sound "poof!" and blue smoke rises from it making her cough lightly.

She put the new chemical in the fridge to keep it cooled in the proper conditions. Then she proceed in making an automated robotic arm (or crane rather) to assist her in lab activities in the Future. It already 3 in the morning and wolves are howling in distance, but that didn't stop her from working in the arm. It took her 3 hours before she finally completed it. She was dead tired by this time and just simply falls down and snore but she more things to do like cleaning up the lab. _Glob it is a mess! _She thought as she eyed the entire place, electronics, beakers, and pieces of metal are everywhere. She was grateful that no chemicals are spilled; it took her a day to clean the last chemical that spilled in her lab once.

So the long agony of clearing up began. One by one Bonnibel picked up the empty beakers and test tubes put them in their proper places and holders, compiled all of the electronics neatly in the corner of the lab, and swept the junk and smaller unnecessary pieces in the trash bin. _I will order Peppermint Butler to throw it later but for now I need to get to sleep_. She smiled as she finished her work; the lab was spotless. _Better than my Butler HA! Who could have thought_? she locked up the lab and headed to her room.

The sun was already shining when she came to her room; she hissed as the sun's rays hit her eyes, so she closed the curtains and proceed to go to the bathroom to take a bath. By the time she was finished, Peppermint Butler knocked on her door saying:

"Princess, time to wake up a lot has to be taking up today."

"I'm sorry Peppermint Butler but I did not have any sleep last night. I spent to much time on the lab doing science stuff. Probably you won't understand"

The butler gave her a challenging look "try me Princess"

She smiled "no I won't and I think your going to be in charge for a while I need to get some sleep but I will try to wake up by noon."

"As you wish milady, have a nice sleep" he left

She sighed; she is going to be like this forever. Princess by day, scientist by night she never had a time for herself or the other she cared about. True she spent time with Finn and the rest of her friends but that's just moments. She wants to be free at least for a day or two. She wanted to be an ordinary teenage girl or a 'girl' in general. She misses being young. She misses everything.

As she lay down her bed thoughts, longing and wishes circled her mind again like they always do every time she went to bed. Wishes of freedom, ordinary, love, fun and to be with Finn; _I just wish. I just wish. I am a Clown! _

The thought of the clown suddenly rushes to her mind as she stood up from bed, no longer sleepy from the sudden thought. She goes to her drawer and stares at its mirror for a long time. Her face was completely stress out large eye bags has already settled in under her magenta colered eyes.

"A clown indeed" she chuckled to herself.

"a _royal _clown if you ask me!" a familiar voice came from behind.

Bonnibel yelped and spun around at the sudden voice and came staring non other the Marceline, the Vampire Queen. Lately Marceline hang out in princess' room to mess out with her or simply hang out.

"You know, you already look like a clown..." she said as she inspects the princess' features. "...you just need is this" she put a large red ball at Bonnibel nose, then she laugh. Bonnibel on the other hand was annoyed at what Marceline did to her however she wonder where did the red ball came from, she was not keeping those in her room.

Instead of pointlessly scold the vampire, she instead said: "what are you doing here anyway?"

"You know dropping by, hanging out-"

"Wait you hang out _here_?!"

"Yeah, why?" Marceline shrug "about a month now" she added

Bonnibel blush furiously. "T-t-that means you you y-you!"

"Hey were both women and I don't see the big deal in there" the vampire stated in an casual manner.

This true, Marceline doesn't mind being seen naked by other people; it's like she _something _to show off. Sure she has moderate curves but she doesn't mind. Finn saw her naked before at her own house. She know Finn was there but she didn't mind. After all she doesn't moral codes or ethics that she follows. Live wild and free.

"For me its a BIG deal a royalty doesn't _show_ _off _like that. she must be remain private"

Marceline laugh. "Yeah right I've seen runnin around your room completely nude and you even say: if only I could what I want whenever I want it: no clo-"

"Ok fine you got me but that's not going to happen!" Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is now Princess of Red judging by her looks right now.

Marceline put her arm around her shoulder and led her to sit on the edge of the bed. "You once told me back then that all being are free and they can choose whatever they want, so why with the depression all of the sudden?"

Bonnibel give her an _'are you kidding me look' _"I thought you hang here all the time"

"Hey only at mornings and afternoons not night time and besides you don't stay here all day you got stuff to do right?"

"Okay, okay" she sighed and gazed upon the floor with sad expression

Marceline already knew what's going on with the princess. So she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "hey don't beat yourself, you can whatever you want now this your day!"

"Marceline I can't, I got a job to do! For the kingdom, for Ooo"

"You've given them enough for these past days. They are happy with you as their ruler. I think it's time that you should be happy-"

"You don't understand! I can't! I can't! I can't have fun, I can't have a day –off! If I did that, this, this kingdom will be in utter chaos! Ooo will be in chaos! Finn will not handle this alone!" she stood up as her tears began to fall from her face.

The vampire queen was shocked at this sudden outburst of the Bonnibel. True she know that something was bothering her, but she did not expected this.

"..." was all that Marceline could respond to her. They remained in an awkward silence for a while until she have the courage to speak again: "Finn can handle that, the boy is strong and fearless and he can kick serious buns if he wanted to and I know he can so don't-" she cut off by another outburst from the Bonnibel

"Finn can handle it but he's alone no one was with him, he is the last, he needs someone, he needs me! Marceline, did you ever see him battered and bruised. Even in a near death shape? No probably not! I was the one who always heal him, I was the one who gave comfort to him when he is confined to the Candy Kingdom Hospital. I knew Jake was there too but Lady has him, but Finn he doesn't have anyone so I'm there for him!" she sat back down and put her hands in her face.

Marceline just sit and listen to what she has said and only come up with one question: "you love him don't you?" the vampire already knew, she just needs to hear this from princess' own voice.

Bonnibel looked at her with sad expression and tears running down her face. "Yes" she said in a soft whisper "yes I love him, I would gave everything just to be with him. But, but ,but..."

"You can't, can you? Because 'responsibilities demands sacrifice'" Marceline said in tenderly soft tone. No mischievousness. Completely dead serious.

Bonnibel's eyes went wide upon hearing this, "how did you know that"

Marceline smiled at her and wiped off her tears "a wise young princess told me that years ago. And I still believe in it. hey I'm not called 'Vampire Queen' for nothing you know"

Bonnibel's heart sank further upon hearing those words. Those were the words she said to Finn when the boy was writing zappy poem for her now girlfriend Flame Princess. That same day she learned that Finn loved her and later that day that she realized that she loved him also after that almost 'end of the world' fiasco regarding Flame Princess elemental matrix. She blamed herself for that, keeping her feeling in check until it was too late. Who said regrets come first?

"I Envy her" Bonnibel said while looking at the floor, tears still flowing from her face.

"Who?" Marceline handed her a handkerchief.

The princess wiped her tears "Flame Princess"

"She has awesome fire tricks there is not much to envy in her" the vampire tried to lighten up the mood in the room but not to avail.

"No not that, she... because, she is young, free, can do whatever she wants, and same age as Finn." She took a deep breath before continuing "true she carry the burden of her throne soon from her dad but right now she is free. At least she a, how did I put this, a girl, a teenage girl."

"True but you change your age anytime you want right? Why not just do that"

"Yes but I can't, like what I said earlier, when I'm out everything is in chaos"

"But your not going to leave" Marceline is now confuse at what Bonnibel has said to her.

"No but I will be relinquish from my throne, that freak Lemongrab will take over. And I don't want that to happen again. Last time he sends us all to the dungeon for just doing thing he don't like and believe me, he doesn't like everything!"

"Oh Finn told me about it once. I find it funny but the last part, it made him quite _sad_"

Bonnibel raise an eyebrow "how so?" however she already knows the answer.

Most the nights she dreams of that event between her and Finn. Their last moments before she turned back to 18:

"I wish I could stay like this but..." she said as she holds Finn's hand.

Finn replied: "I know" and they hug and kiss. Their first 'emotional' kiss.

'_Responsibilities demands sacrifice'. _back then, it was for the best for them, in order to remove Lemongrab from the Kingdom. But later on it hurted her more than all her enemies hurted her combined. It was unbearable and the only thing that keeps her moving was her duties.

"To be honest with you" Bonnibel said, breaking the silence. "I've been working on a serum to keep myself from aging further.

"Why do you still need that? You can change your age anytime" Marceline frown.

"Yeah but that's easy way out. I don't like that. I want to grow old normally not cheat oldness by changing back to young again and again..." tears are threaten to spill out from her eye again "... I want to grow old with him." She then sighed "I was planning to wait for him until he turns 18 so we have the same age."

Marceline just smiled, "you really need to get some air sometimes. Science and stuff really gets in to your head" _'oh Bonnie, you always play fair. Almost." _Call her crazy but she believed Bonnibel, even she is cranky at some occasions.

"Can I ask you a question?" the princesses suddenly inquire.

"You are already asking"

"How do you describe clowns?"

"Really, Bonnie? You really describing yourself as clown? So not cool" Marceline wasn't even holding back her laugh.

"I'm serious" she gave her a stern look, despite her soaked magenta colored eyes.

"Alright, they make people happy. People like you need some clowns. You need to cheer up dude!"

Bonnibel just ignore Marceline's latter answer and just replied: "do you even think that their own lives are happy as well?" she looked down in sadness.

That question took Marceline out for good. She was silent, Clowns in general idea makes people happy even freak people out. But the definition of them didn't involve in how happy they are in lives at all.

"Uh, I don't know probably" she replied sheepishly. She trying to light the mood again but still failed.

"See that's the idea, we don't know what's there story. All we know is that they make people happy. In truth clowns are the saddest people in world. I'm a clown like them. I make people happy by doing my responsibilities as the princess. They love me for it. But they never knew what I really felt. Even you, don't even know it until now." Steady flow of tears are flowing again and she began to sob.

Marceline just hugged her while rubbing the princess' back in an effort to comfort him. "I know the feeling believe me. But I never looked to it that way before." She too was already shedding a tear.

After a silent but a comfortable moment, Marceline released her and the princess stood up. She went to the drawer and picked up her crown. She look at it and sat back down besides the vampire.

"You know, I never choose this. _This _choose me. I just really want to be an ordinary girl. Just a nobody, ignored, well not too ignored, to be loved by everyone else not because your a 'somebody' but to be loved as who you really are. Simply ordinary" she put the crown back to her drawer.

"To late for that, this is your life and live with it to the fullest. Who know maybe thing will go your way for you and Finn" Marceline pat her shoulder in reassurance. "You know, you should really get some sleep you looked like a clown 'zombie'" she stood up and wear her sun hat. "I have to go, better prank those hero wannabes." She headed for the window.

Sleep bagan to overtake Bonnibel "yeah but go easy on them or else"

"Sure, you got it. _Mrs. Finn_."

For the first time since last night, Bonnibel genuinely smiled. "just go already"

With that, the vampire queen left. And the princess just fall down on the bed softly and snuggled up her pillows as tight as she could thinking of it as if it has Finn he as hugging and he was hugging back. _Oh Finn, if only you knew how much I love you, but it has to wait. _

For the first time in many nights or rather sleeps, she felt comfort and relaxed. The thoughts of "the last human" on Ooo made it possible. It's a good she 'studied' him from the start.


End file.
